En el parque
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: Los niños siempre buscan amigos cuando juegan al aire libre... ¿y por qué no estos dos? FubukixHaruna Clasificación K  :pukerainbows:


_Hola chicos, sé que ha pasado algo de tiempo desde mi último fic, pero quería darme unas pequeñas vacaciones para pensar bien._

_Traigo este pequeño fic que espero les guste, estará situado antes de Inazuma Eleven, según mi loca imaginación, además, es antes de que estos tres (Fubuki, Kidou y Haruna) queden huérfanos._

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece y desearía que así fuera, pero probablemente no sería tan famoso como lo es ahora XD_

Era un hermoso día soleado, los niños jugaban en el parque, y una niña peli azul jugaba tranquilamente en los columpios.

—¡Papá!—se oyó a lo lejos la voz de un niño— ¿puedo jugar en los columpios?

—Está bien, ve, pero no te lastimes ¿de acuerdo?—dijo un señor peli azul tranquilamente

La niña alzó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que un niño peli plata corría hacia los columpios, ella volteó y vio que una chica mayor se sentaba en el columpio que estaba vacío y comenzaba a mecerse un poco, por lo que parecía que no se quitaría de ahí en un rato. El niño dejó de correr y su semblante feliz se volvió frustrado y se sentó en una baquita que estaba cerca de los columpios y comenzó a mover sus pies mientras tarareaba una canción.

—¡Oye!—dijo la niña, el niño parecía no oírla— ¡Niño! ¡Te estoy hablando!—ella parecía molestarse de que él no le hiciera caso, se levantó y se paró frente a él—oye, ¿quieres jugar en el columpio?—dijo ella tocándolo en el hombro, él la miró y asintió tranquilamente

—Sí ¿me dejarías usar el tuyo?—dijo él sonriendo, la niña asintió y él corrió de nuevo hacia los columpios, la niña se rio y se sentó en la baquita; pero el niño le hizo señas para que fuera con él, ella fue hacia los columpios y se paró al lado

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó ella tranquilamente

—¿Quieres jugar conmigo?—preguntó él sonriendo—tú me puedes empujar y después yo te empujo

¡Bien! Por cierto, me llamo Haruna ¿y tú?

—Me llamo Shiro y mi hermanito se llama Atsuya, pero hoy no vino a jugar porque está enfermo, tiene resfriado (N/A: aww, los niños tan inocentes siempre dicen esas cosas :3)

—Yo tengo un hermano mayor, se llama Yuuto, pero está jugando soccer y como juega con otros niños, no me dejan jugar, porque soy niña (N/A: Kidou entrenaba, ya saben, no hay equipos mixtos XD) —dijo Haruna recalcando lo último algo molesta—pero mi mamá me trajo para que jugara un rato en lo que mi hermano termina de jugar.

—Yo también juego soccer, pero ahorita no estamos jugando porque mis papás y yo estamos de vacaciones, pero Atsuya se enfermó y por eso no vino a jugar. Me gusta este lugar, es bonito.

—A mí también me gusta—dijo Haruna sonriendo— ¿te empujo?—preguntó poniendo las manos en la espalda de Shiro

—¡Sí!—dijo Shiro emocionado, Haruna empujó a Shiro, pero en lugar de mover el columpio, tiró al niño del columpio y este cayó de bruces al suelo, Haruna se espantó y comenzó a llorar

—¡Perdón!—dijo sollozando, él se levantó del suelo algo molesto, pero vio que la niña estaba llorando y sólo se sacudió la tierra

—No te preocupes, no me lastimé ¿ves?—dijo Shiro mostrándole su cara llena de tierra, Haruna lo miró y dejó de llorar—inténtalo de nuevo, pero no me empujes a mí, agarra el columpio

—De acuerdo—dijo Haruna con los ojos llorosos

Ella de nuevo se puso detrás de Shiro y comenzó a empujarlo, el columpio se movía muy poco, pero él parecía fascinado con el movimiento, los dos comenzaron a reír hasta que él se quiso bajar y Haruna se subió al columpio. Shiro la empujó y el columpio se movió un poco más, Haruna se sujetó fuertemente de las cuerdas, pero se reía mucho; cuando los dos se cansaron de jugar con los columpios comenzaron a jugar al escondite, él la buscaba y ella se escondía detrás de un árbol y se encontraban, después invertían los papeles y era exactamente lo mismo, pero seguían su juego tranquilamente.

Después de un rato, los padres de cada uno llegaron a buscarlos

—Te escribiré—dijo Haruna sonriendo

—De acuerdo, vivo en una casa grande… tiene un árbol enfrente y… es amarilla, yo te contestaré tus cartas

—Muy bien, yo vivo en un edificio, es grande y tiene muchas ventanas y un jardín grande…

—De acuerdo, adiós Haruna

—Adiós Shiro

—¿Siempre serás mi amiga?

—¡Sí! Tú me agradas, eres muy divertido

Los chicos se fueron cada uno con sus papás y se fueron a casa.

Más tarde Haruna estaba acostada en el piso de su cuarto dibujando algo, Yuuto entró y vio lo que estaba haciendo su hermanita.

—Imouto-chan, ¿qué haces?—preguntó inocentemente

—Escribo una carta—respondió Haruna muy concentrada

—¿Para quién?

—Para mi nuevo amigo, Shiro, es muy agradable.

—¿Te ayudo?

—¡Sí!

Los dos niños se pusieron a dibujar en el suelo y se quedaron dormidos. Tanto Haruna, como Shiro pensaban en el otro y en lo divertido que fue jugar juntos y en lo genial que sería que se encontraran de nuevo en otra ocasión e incluso, tal vez cuando fueran mayores.

_Ok, fue un final raro, pero me gustó cómo quedó ^^ espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado._

_¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
